


The Alternative

by xiaobun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Cheating, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaobun/pseuds/xiaobun
Summary: Junmyeon was in heat when he came across the ever-so dashing Sehun. One thing led to another and Junmyeon is now in a pickle.What will his mate say about this?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	The Alternative

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on AFF.

“When are Jongin and Luhan supposed to be back?”

Three figures sat in the dining room of Kim Minseok’s house: the first figure being owner of said house; the second figure was of a slightly shorter stature and his name was Do Kyungsoo; and last but not least was Kim Junmyeon, the mate of the pack’s alpha.

Kyungsoo, feeling sympathetic, decided to answer Junmyeon’s question, “I don’t know. Do you, Minseok?”

The three friends were wasting time together— which was not an unusual task for them. Aside from their chores and werewolf duties, the three would occasionally hang out to relax. There was no actual planning when it came to hanging out; the three just enjoyed each other’s presence.

Minseok was vigorously scribbling something in his writing pad, Kyungsoo was making tea while humming to a song he heard on the radio earlier today, and Junmyeon sat at the table with Minseok, his chin resting in his palm, his tear-filled eyes looking anywhere and everywhere.

Minseok shrugged, erasing whatever he just wrote or drew. “How should I know? I’m not the pack’s omega.” Minseok casted a glance at Kyungsoo before dramatically reciting, “ _Oh, why_ , Kyungsoo, the mate of the Omega, what about you? Do you know _anything_?”

Kyungsoo shook his head at Minseok’s antics. “Nope. Sorry, Joon. Jongin and Luhan didn’t tell Chanyeol anything. Just that they had some business to attend to with a rival pack, but those two sure didn’t hesitate with leaving Chanyeol a list of responsibilities they had been putting off for days.” Kyungsoo commented with a slice of irritation. Sure, his mate may be goofy and somewhat of a pushover, but Kyungsoo felt bad that Chanyeol had to deal with problems that Jongin and Luhan (mainly Luhan) ignored—one of these problems being to clean up the community washroom. 

Junmyeon pouted. He hated whenever Jongin was away because feelings of loneliness would rush to Junmyeon in heaps. Junmyeon kept hearing this nagging, constant reminder that he was not Jongin’s number one priority anymore. You would think after all these years the two shared together that Junmyeon would be better at handling his sorrow, but _no_.

Why did Jongin have to be alpha?

Anybody could have been the leader of their pack. For example, Luhan, Jongin’s beta, has dreamt of being alpha since he was a pup. Unfortunately, wolves with ‘royal’ blood (meaning that the wolf comes from a family line of alphas) were automatically the alpha of their pack unless they didn’t want the responsibility, then they would pass the position onto a beta wolf. Which sucked because Jongin was the responsible, trustworthy type.

 _Such a stereotypical Capricorn_ , Junmyeon huffed. “I hate him.” He mumbled, cutting the silence.

Minseok and Kyungsoo shared a look.

 _Uh-oh, Junmyeon is in that kind of mood today_ , Minseok mentally signed, flipping his notebook close.

“I’m serious,” Junmyeon stated when he saw the incredulous look on Minseok’s face.

Minseok swatted at Junmyeon. “No, you _don’t_. You’re being melodramatic.”

“Yeah, you love Jongin.” Kyungsoo reasoned, turning off the stove and fully facing Junmyeon. “I swear, Junmyeon, sometimes you let your emotions get the best of you.”

“Not true.” Junmyeon snapped, all the while knowing Kyungsoo was indeed right. He just was not going to let Kyungsoo know. “Just… why did he have to be alpha? He is always away and I am always left here, alone.”

“Junmyeon.” Minseok flicked Junmyeon’s forehead, receiving an ‘ _oww’_ from the brunette. “I know you feel like you have no control over your life with him, but this is his _job_. It could never replace you.”

“You’re just saying that because Luhan is always here with you, aside from today. Luhan doesn’t have to work overtime like Jongin.” Junmyeon grumbled. “You’re lucky.”

Minseok rolled his eyes in response and Kyungsoo chuckled. “Joon, I’m _super_ glad that Luhan is not alpha. Kyungsoo, do you remember a few years ago when Junmyeon and Jongin went on their honeymoon, and Jongin left Luhan to be acting alpha in his place? Joon and Jongin were practically gone for two months, and I swear, Chanyeol looked like he was going to kill Luhan.”

Kyungsoo laughed, remembering that during Luhan’s brief reign over the pack, Chanyeol labeled Luhan as ‘ _Lu-douche’_. “Yeah, Joon, do you have any idea how grateful we are to have Jongin as the alpha? He knew that we wouldn’t be able to live under Luhan’s command. The guy can be such an asshole.” Kyungsoo playfully poked Minseok’s cheek. “But I guess you are what you eat.”

Minseok punched Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Kyungsoo, piss off!”

The three busted into laughter and soon all talk about pack business faded away with jokes and sarcastic comments.

An hour later, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’s adored mate, slipped through the door with his hair in disarray and a look of exhaustion on his face, causing the three to fall silent. Chanyeol offered no explanation for his dirt-covered face and clothes. Kyungsoo was about to ask what happened but without a single word, Chanyeol dashed to Kyungsoo, enveloping the shorter male in his arms. Chanyeol rested his chin on Kyungsoo’s head. 

Chanyeol sighed into Kyungsoo’s hair and softly mumbled, “I thought I would never see your beautiful face again.”

Minseok and Junmyeon casted a glance at each other before they both erupted into laughter.

Kyungsoo scrunched his nose in response to Chanyeol’s comment. Kyungsoo hated cheesy one-liners. “Chanyeol… you have five seconds to get your lanky body off of me before I kick your shin.”

Chanyeol squeezed him harder. “Do it, Soo, and I will recite some poetry for good measure. I’m hoping that it will get awkward soon enough in here that these two chipmunks will leave.”

Minseok shouted, “We heard that, dumb-yeol.”

Junmyeon pointed to himself in confusion. “Did he call me a chipmunk?”

Chanyeol huffed, turning to face Minseok and Junmyeon. “Why are you two always here? You guys, seriously!” Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo and put on his best pouty face. “Why do you invite them, Soo? They’re always on my PlayStation, always eating my snacks—yeah, I know you do, Kim Minseok!”

“Is that really how you should be talking to your elder, you little shit?”

“You’re no elder, you’re more like a toddler!”

At this time, Junmyeon thought it was best to leave before he cracked his face from laughing so hard. He waved good bye to the three and headed back home. It wasn’t that far since the entire wolf pack lived in a community; they were practically next door to one another. Junmyeon had chores to finish, he had laundry to wash and dishes to clean. He still needed to take a bath.

(-)

Junmyeon didn’t like being in the woods at night. It was silly for him to be scared of the dark since he was a wolf, but he could not help it, especially in his condition. If it came down to defending himself, he wouldn’t be able to shift due to the anxiety and sadness he was feeling because of Jongin.

There was something Junmyeon neglected to mention to Minseok and Kyungsoo. He was in his lust period. A week of lust occurred every month. Every wolf entered their lust period at various times, and it just so happened to affect the dominant wolves and submissive wolves differently. With Junmyeon being a submissive, his emotions ranged high and his senses (superior sense of smell, terrific night vision, speed, etc.) were subdued due to his hormonal urge to mate.

Junmyeon had a towel wrapped around his hips, his dark hair matching the color of the night sky and the moon illuminated his pale skin. He sighed, kicking off his slippers and stepping into the water. He shed his towel and swam out to the point where the water reached his waist.

Junmyeon leaned backwards to float in the water. He took a deep inhale and already he could feel his body relaxing at a fast rate. It was calming to feel the warm summer wind and hear it blow through the leaves on the trees. He wet his hair and brushed back the tendrils that naturally fell over his forehead. Junmyeon smiled at the buttery-colored full moon. He didn’t even know why he was so scared of the dark in the first place. “This isn’t so bad.” He told himself, closing his eyes.

_“Not bad at all.”_

Junmyeon froze. He slowly stood up and searched the trees and tried to pinpoint the owner of that magnetic voice. Junmyeon cruses his time of the month for the thousandth time today. If he wasn’t in his lust period, he could have easily smelt out the Peeping Tom within his surroundings. “Who’s there?” Junmyeon called out. “Kim Minseok, you better quit playing around, or else I will knock you into the next century!”

 _“Oh, looks like I’ve caught myself a wolf_.” There was a pause before the voice sensually murmured, _“And a beautiful one at that.”_

Junmyeon heard the sexual need laced in the individual’s voice. It was intense, and Junmyeon felt goosebumps rise on his arms and legs as he realized that he did not only fear this individual, but in fact was excited by them. “You haven’t _caught_ anyone and I’m warning you. You better come out right now or else.”

The voice moved closer to him, and from the shadows emerged a lanky male with a sturdy frame. He had jet black hair with a pair of piercing cyan blue eyes, he exceedingly attractive, but there was a dangerous aura about him. Junmyeon thought that it’d be wise to stay as far away from him as much as possible.

 _“You don’t threaten me, little wolf_ _.”_ The male cracked a sly grin, and Junmyeon suddenly felt very naked. Of course, he was physically, but internally as well. The focused gaze of this stranger was very inviting but controlling at the same time. Junmyeon felt like he had been stripped of self-control and dignity.

“What are you?” Junmyeon bluntly questioned the male. “You’re not human. Maybe a cyborg, but I’m not too sure.”

The stranger chuckled and Junmyeon thought it was a nice sound. “Little wolf, do you honestly have no idea what I am? Use that cute, little nose of yours.”

Junmyeon narrowed his eyes at the handsome stranger. No words left his mouth, but that didn’t matter because the truth was out once the stranger’s eyebrows knit together in understanding.

“Little wolf… are you in heat? Is that why you weren’t able to tell that I am one of the undead ones?

“ _Vampire_.” Junmyeon mumbled in realization. “You’re a vampire.”

“Yes, and you’re a werewolf, my immortal enemy—unfortunately.” The stranger shrugged in disappointment.

The stranger was now standing at the edge of the pond, and Junmyeon noticed that the vampire was wearing black slacks with a white button-up shirt. It was pretty formal for the woods so Junmyeon decided to stupidly ask, “What’s up with the clothes? You going to a dinner party in the woods or something?”

The stranger grinned, perching himself on a boulder beside the pond. “Do my clothes bother you? Would you prefer if I took them off?”

Junmyeon blushed but he quickly swam in the opposite direction to hide his flushed cheeks. “Shouldn’t you get going to wherever you needed to go?”

“Would you like it if I left?”

“Why are you answering my questions with more questions?” Junmyeon snapped.

“Little Wolf, I don’t think you want me to leave.”

“Oh, yeah? How do you figure that?”

“Because I can sense that you’re dying for a little sexual relief. And I think your mate is out of the picture. At least, hopefully for my case.”

“Not that it’s any of your business, my mate just happens to be away for the moment. He’s not ‘out of the picture’.”

“We’ll just see about that when I’m done with you.”

(-)

Junmyeon really didn’t know how he ended up on his back with a vampire between his legs. All Junmyeon knew for sure was that what he and the sexy vampire were doing was just too good to stop.

“Fuck… you’re really tight.” The vampire slowly pulled his engorged member out of Junmyeon’s abused hole. The vampire licked his lips as he stared at the young wolf’s euphoric state. The submissive wolf was nearing his third orgasm tonight. The stranger nearly groaned at the sight of the wolf’s face: hooded, warm eyes, flushed cheeks, and wild sex hair.

Junmyeon frowned at the vampire (and he can vaguely remember that his supernatural foe told him to call him by Sehun). “Why did you stop?”

The handsome vampire grinned mischievously, sending tiny kisses along Junmyeon’s collarbone. “Just waiting for you to beg for it.”

“You’re really immature, you know that?”

“C’mon,” Sehun muttered, moving his lips to Junmyeon’s ear. “That’s the only way you’re going to get this dick.”

Junmyeon swatted at Sehun. “You’re so vulgar.”

The vampire chuckled as he sat back on his knees, stroking his member with one hand while he his other hand sensually roamed over Junmyeon’s smooth chest and soft stomach. “You’re the one to talk. I remember you saying some pretty nasty things as I was spreading you.” Sehun leaned down to kiss Junmyeon’s chest, his lips traveling up his sternum to his neck.

Junmyeon moaned softly, his fingers tangling themselves in the vampire’s silky hair. He instinctively wrapped his legs around the latter’s waist to pull him closer, naturally guiding the vampire’s pulsating member to his hole.

Sehun captured Junmyeon’s lips in a heated kiss, his hands pinning Junmyeon’s wrists above his head as he propelled himself into Junmyeon’s warm, moist entrance without regard. Junmyeon gasped softly with every thrust, his eyes closing in bliss as Sehun drove his penis into the one spot that made Junmyeon’s toes curl and his body clench with anticipation.

Sehun used one hand to hold Junmyeon’s wrists in place over his head while he gasped Junmyeon’s face with his free hand. “Look at me.”

Junmyeon obliged with Sehun’s command. Junmyeon met Sehun’s dazzling blue eyes. The intensity of Sehun’s gaze was enough to push Junmyeon over the edge and reach his climax. Junmyeon’s entire body shook with a delicious friction, it was almost too much for him to endure. Junmyeon let out a cry as his orgasm took over and brought tears to his brown eyes.

That cry from Junmyeon was like music to Sehun’s ears, and it caused him groan lowly. Sehun clenched his eyes close as he feverishly pounded into Junmyeon. After six more strokes, Sehun curled forward and released his essence into Junmyeon.

(-)

“Chanyeol.”

“What’s wrong, Soo?”

“I have a very weird feeling.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, I feel like someone we know has done something ridiculously stupid.”

“Probably Luhan, to be honest.”

“You’re probably right. He’s such a dumbass.”

“We should TP his house.” 


End file.
